


Between purple and red

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Serie de drabbles dedicados al MuraAka, diferentes contextos, épocas y situaciones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los utilizo para meterlos en aprietos .
> 
> Este fic fue creado con la dinámica "1 palabra un drabble" Gracias a las siguientes personas que me aportaron con las palabras:
> 
> Saomine Daiki- Incubo
> 
> Lluvia Romo- Celos
> 
> Jenifer Muñoz-Dulces
> 
> Selene Gonzalez- Amor Eterno
> 
> Laura Galvis-Pecado
> 
> Luna Madrid-Bondaje
> 
> Shara Mendez- Esta noche cumpliré todos tus deseos
> 
> Atsushi Mura Sweet: Cambia formas
> 
> Alejandra Yañez-Tú eres mi hogar
> 
> Melanie Bogado-Edad Media
> 
> \- Corazón roto
> 
> Gracias chicas.
> 
> Otra cosa, puede que algunos drabbles les ofendan a algunas personas, de creencias religiosas, abstenerse de leer por favor.
> 
> Ninguna de las mini historias tiene que ver la una con la otra, son universos alternos.

Lujuria desde el infierno / Incubo  
— ¿Saldrás de caza otra vez Atsushi?  
—Si Muro-chin, esta vez mi presa es algo espectacular, llevo días provocándole sueños húmedos, planeo consumar esta noche.  
—Parece que te divertirás, también hay un humano al que deseo corromper hasta arrastrarlo al inferno con mi lujuria. —Dijo el otro demonio desplegando sus negras alas y alzando el vuelo.  
—Suerte Muro-chin. — Murasakibara era un incubo, alto, poderoso, pero no era como cualquier otro, no se interesaba fácil en alguna presa, debía ser muy especial para que le diera tal prolijidad a su "trabajo"  
Llegó hasta la elegante alcoba del jovencito al que llevaba días acosando, sembrando la lascivia y los bajos deseos en ese cuerpo virginal, es que esa criatura no era como otras.  
Se suponía que al ser un incubo atacaba solo a mujeres, pero no pudo resistirse ante la maravillosa idea de desflorar a ese muchachito que yacía revolviéndose entre las sabanas seguramente preso de sus sueños obscenos.  
Murasakibara se relamió, quería probarlo de todas las maneras posibles, usar ese cuerpo, matarlo de placer en múltiples orgasmos hasta deshacerlo en deseo.  
Comenzó a acariciarlo por encima, era seguro que su víctima no tenía más de 14 años, amaba despojar de la inocencia a sus trofeos; acarició, lamió y besó con hambre cada parte de esa humanidad inerte que cedía ante sus deseos.  
Una y otra vez llenó de su demoniaca semilla el interior del señorito de esa mansión. Akashi se llamaba, le gustaba como sonaba, rojo, fuego, pasión, ahhh pasaría infinitas noches divirtiéndose con él, no lo dejaría morir entre sus manos, Murasakibara no lo sabía, pero esa obsesión pronto lo haría dudar.  
Akashi se despertó la mañana siguiente adolorido, se dio cuenta que aquel sueño poco decoroso con aquel hombre grande de cabello morado no era solo un delirio onírico cuando notó su orificio repleto de sangre y fluidos... un incubo lo había estado visitando, esa noche le esperaría despierto, porque al absoluto Seijuro Akashi no le daban miedo los demonios.  
////////  
El Plan de Akashi /Celos  
Cuando invitó a su querido Aka-chin por el fin de semana a Akita no imaginó jamás que este se toparía con su mejor amigo que le estaba enseñando ingles, estaba a punto de reprobar la materia y Himuro se ofreció a ayudarlo a estudiar, no era que le preocupara que su pequeño novio tuviera celos de Tatsuya al contrario, quien estaba envuelto en ese sentimiento era él mismo, desde hace un rato su mejor amigo y su preciosa cereza no hacían más que conversar sobre cosas, mientras él estaba ahí mirando con mala cara comiendo papitas, era injusto Himuro era apuesto, jodidamente varonil y seductor , detestaba las caras que su novio ponía cuando le hablaba.  
Ahhhh Muro-chin del infierno ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan galán el maldito? ahí estaba su Seijuro sonriendo, estaba casi seguro que el emperador le estaba medio coqueteando, escuchaba atento las trivialidades de las que hablaban, hasta que al maldito Muro-chin le dio por hablar en ingles y al pequeño pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos, eso era suficiente, golpeó la mesa con fuerza.  
—Muro-chin es hora de irse, Aka-chin y yo estamos cansados. — Seijuro y Himuro se sorprendieron, Murasakibara se levantó abrió la puerta, cuando el del lunar salió este le dijo bajo.  
—Tu novio es una preciosidad no deberías dejar que los lobos como yo se le acerquen tanto. —El pelimorado se enfadó mucho, pero su amigo tenía razón, jamás había sido celoso, jamás hasta ahora.  
—Que te vaya bien Muro-chin. —Azotó fuerte la puerta todavía gruñendo.  
Akashi estaba complacido, Murasakibara era demasiado distraído, hasta ahora nunca en sus 2 años de relación había dado algún indicio de estar celoso, muchas veces sentía que no le interesaba si otros se le acercaban demasiado, sonrío mientras le texteaba a Himuro "El plan fue todo un éxito, está que lanza humo"  
///////////  
Aprendiendo / Dulces  
Cuando Murasakibara tenía 3 años descubrió el placer del sabor dulce, sus hermanos solían darle de todo tipo de golosinas para que se quedara tranquilo mientras ellos lo cuidaban, ahora 29 años después, él hacía lo mismo con sus pequeños gemelos, eran tan diminutos, pero inquietos, a veces rememoraba con nostalgia la época en la que eran unos bebitos y todo lo que hacían era llorar y dormir a su lado, ahora que habían aprendido a caminar y comenzaban a descubrir el mundo todo se había complicado a la hora de cuidarlos.  
Akashi llegaba del trabajo una hora más tarde que él, todo ese tiempo debía vigilarlos completamente solo, los pequeños traviesos eran terribles y no lo dejaban en paz, intentaba no ser un bruto con sus criaturas, pero habían veces que lo jalaban del cabello y casi lo dejaban pelón y ahí les terminaba gritando y los bebitos llorando hasta que Seijuro aparecía y lo regañaba a él.  
Un día sus hijos estaban terriblemente inquietos y habían tirado la comida al suelo y estaban completamente sucios, Murasakibara con el dolor de su alma les cedió algunas de sus gomitas y tal como le pasaba a él a esa edad sus pequeños se quedaron tranquilos, les colocó el programa de dibujos animados y ellos muy ordenaditos se sentaron a mirarlo mientras se comían su golosina.  
Y si fue regañado después, porque los gemelos no quisieron tomar su leche, Seijuro temió que ahora serian 3 los adictos a los dulces en esa casa  
.  
////////  
Despedida / Amor Eterno  
El cuerpo le dolía demasiado, sentía un liquido caliente recorrer su frente, el silencio alrededor era sepulcral, estaba tan oscuro.  
Intentó mirarse las manos, la presión en su pecho lo hizo escupir sangre ¿Estaba muriendo?,, recordó con horror que había tenido un accidente, el coche en el que viajaba había colisionado con un camión, su mente se aclaró, pensó de inmediato en su novio Murasakibara que viajaba a su lado, intentó buscarlo, ahí estaba, la vida se le había escapado, tomó su mano fría, no lloró ni se desesperó, pronto iría tras él, al juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo no le quedaba más de una hora de vida, eso estaba bien, una existencia sin Atsushi no tenía sentido alguno.  
Hace dos días se habían prometido que estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separara, él no dejaría que algo tan banal como eso los apartará.  
Recordó los momentos felices, solo eso le había dado Atsushi desde que lo conoció, era injusto, ¿por qué no pudieron vivir lo que les quedaba juntos? Sintió mucha ira y rencor, solo quería permanecer al lado de su amor y justo cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo un desgraciado conductor al parecer ebrio, los había estrellado, comenzó a ahogarse con su sangre, apretó la inerte mano de su amado, iba a morir... seguiría amándolo, más allá de la muerte, incluso si iba al infierno, incluso en otra vida lo buscaría, era hora de marcharse, de lo único que podía arrepentirse ahora era de todas las palabras que omitió, de todos los besos, los "te amo" que no le dio, no fue suficiente esa corta existencia para agradecerle por tanto amor.  
—Ya voy Atsushi...  
De nuevo le juró amor eterno y partió.  
///////  
El sabor del pecado  
Un demonio disfrazado de ángel, así se sentía Akashi en esos momentos, el pecado, el sacrilegio que estaba cometiendo junto a uno de sus compañeros de clases era imperdonable ante los ojos de Dios.  
Ambos asistían una escuela religiosa muy estricta, un internado para varones de elite, desde pequeños les habían inculcado que debían salvar sus almas, expiar sus pecados para evitar el infierno, pero él ya no creía en eso, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, intentó revelarse ante esas creencias que solo le traían una terrible incertidumbre a su vida, quería vivir su vida como le pareciera correcta, ser feliz junto a la persona que decidiera amar, aunque Dios dijera que estaba mal.  
Se enamoró de uno de sus amigos, Murasakibara Atsushi y este le correspondía, tenían un clandestino amor dentro de ese recto lugar, eran jóvenes y con ganas de experimentar, varias veces lo habían hecho dentro de los baño e incluso los salones durante la noche, ya que en los cuartos había más compañeros, se escapaban para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y sensaciones de todo tipo.  
—Aka chin ¿Y si vamos ahí dentro? —Atsushi sonrió con picardía.  
—Murasakibara eso es la parroquia ¿No crees que es demasiado arriesgado?  
—Está bien Aka chin ¿O es que acaso le tienes miedo a "la ira de Dios"? — El más bajo se puso a pensar, era difícil desprenderse del temor que le habían inculcado de niño y no sentirse como un vil pecador, pero necesitaba creer que elegir su destino era decisión suya y no la de un ser invisible que supuestamente le juzgaba.  
—Hagámoslo.  
.  
Entraron al frío lugar, de noche era más tétrico, el reloj marcaba las 3 AM así que nadie rondaba por ahí. Era una suerte que Seijuro poseyera una copia de las llaves, al ser el presidente del centro de alumnos tenía el acceso a muchos lugares que otros no.  
Murasakibara lo asaltó como un depredador besando su cuello y tratando de despojarlo de su pijama, de inmediato sus brazos rodearon su cuello, Atsushi se sentó en una de las bancas indicándole lo que deseaba, de inmediato Seijuro buscó ese gran miembro y lo tomó llevándoselo a la boca.  
—Vaya ya estás bien duro. — Comentó divertido, al principio únicamente le dio un par de lamidas, pero luego se lo introdujo lo más que pudo, era realmente grande por lo que le costaba bastante hacer su labor.  
—Aka-chin es un travieso...ahhh¬. — Murasakibara lo tomó fuerte por el cabello obligándolo a tragar más profundo, parecía poseído por la lujuria, el pelirrojo estaba estimulando cada vez más su propia virilidad, seguía a atendiéndose mientras seguía tragándose el pene caliente de su novio, de pronto sintió la gran mano de su compañero colándose por debajo de su ropa interior, buscando su entrada, intensificó los movimientos de su boca mientras lo acariciaba, en eso estaba cuando una mano curiosa le introdujo uno de sus dedos en su estrecho ano.  
—Atsushi... Ahhh... Mmm, duele. — Lo estaba follando sin usar su pene, eran las ventajas de tener un novio tan grande en todo sentido, estuvieron así, escuchando los gruñidos de Atsushi y su respiración agitada además de los ruidos obscenos que hacía su boca y sus partes intimas provocando un eco espectacular en aquel lugar, no era de sorprenderse, así son las iglesias después de todo.  
Estaban cometiendo sacrilegio en un lugar santo, pero el morbo que les provocaba esto solo intensificaba mas el placer.  
Finalmente Murasakibara llegó al clímax derramándose dentro de la boca de Seijuro quien tragó gustoso el semen caliente y terminaba en un sonoro orgasmo.  
Habían pecado de la manera más deliciosa.  
Dulces sensaciones / Bondaje  
Quién diría que el tan exitoso y todo poderos Akashi Seijuro tenía gustos tan obscenos, Ahí estaba recostado en el suelo con cuerdas amarradas por todo su cuerpo; los brazos, piernas, pecho y espalda, también una gruesa que atravesaba desde su cadera a su culo haciendo presión en su entrada que estaba llena con un pequeño vibrador, le ardía, pero se sentía jodidamente bien, las que pasaban por su pecho rozaban sus duros pezones.  
La imagen era perfecta, el ex Yosen observaba complacido su obra, nadie imaginaria jamás que el altivo emperador quien era considerado un gran alfa era en realidad un adicto a la práctica del "shibari", Murasakibara le había dado el gusto, al principio no sabía muy bien como atar para que las cuerdas estimularan los puntos del cuerpo que debían, pero había aprendido con practica y perseverancia y ahora los resultados era espectaculares.  
— Aka-chin parece que se siente muy bien ¿Eh? — Se acercó y se puso a la altura para observar de cerca como se estremecía, Seijuro tenía los brazos atados en la espalda, y dos cuerdas amaraban sus piernas flexionándolas, Murasakibara se las separó para mirar bien como el pequeño vibrador hacía su trabajo, lo quitó con cuidado, Seijuro emitió un gemido largo de placer, Atsushi descubrió su erección, ahora le tocaba a él disfrutar, tomó a Akashi de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello para acercarlo y darle un beso húmedo, con sus dedos hurgó en la entrada contraria retirando el juguete y de paso aflojando la cuerda que pasaba cerca de su culo y de una sola estocada lo penetró, envistiéndolo una y otra vez, haciendo convulsionar al pelirrojo que solo gemía por mas.  
Seijuro iba a perder la cabeza, ese hombre estaba tocando todos sus puntos, sus brazos y piernas estaban entumecidos por la falta de circulación, pero el roce de las cuerdas lo estimulaba por todas partes, sintió a pelimorado venirse en su interior, pero este no lo dejó acabar.  
A Murasakibara le encantaba dominar de esa manera el cuerpo del emperador, tenerlo indefenso y atado para jugar con él cuanto quisiera, en ese momento no era el poderoso hombre de negocios, si no una "pequeña zorrita" en busca de placer, Atsushi se ató el cabello, la noche recién estaba comenzando.  
///////  
Esta noche cumpliré todos tus deseos.  
Dormía cómodo en su cama, era pleno invierno y no lo había como estar calentito entre las cobijas, Murasakibara odiaba el frío mucho más que al amargo café, lo ponía de malas, se revolvió en su sueño cuando sintió que lo sacudían suavemente tratando de despertarlo.  
—Atsushi, despierta. —Luchó para abrir los ojos hasta que lo consiguió.  
— ¿Que pasa Aka-chin? ¿Son los bebés? —Preguntó curioso incorporándose con pereza, mirando al adorable y redondo culpable de verse interrumpido en su sueño.  
—Atsushi no puedo dormir, creo que tengo un antojo, es urgente, siento que si no como pastel de manjar voy a apuñalar a alguien. —Murasakibara se restregó los ojos, Seijuro y él esperaban a sus bebés gemelos y si bien al principio al ex Rakuzan no le agradaba la idea ahora estaba bastante contento.  
—Aka-chin son las 4 AM ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?  
—Tú no entiendes, no son mis ambiciones, ellos controlan mis sentidos y son más absolutos que yo, además en la tarde dijiste que esta noche cumplirías todos mis deseos.  
Atsushi pensó un poco, de verdad, le había dicho eso, pero se refería a lo sexual ya que desde hace dos semanas que no tenían relaciones, cuando se fue a la cama Akashi estaba dormido y no habían podido hacer nada, era de esperarse que su absoluta cereza utilizaría sus palabras para tomar ventaja, no pudo discutir mas, era momento de pararse e ir por un pastel de manjar.  
Sé levantó con mucha flojera, hacía un maldito frío, se colocó la bata y cubrió bien a Seijuro antes de ir a conseguir el aperitivo, se prometió así mismo no intentar ser sexy y seducir a su novio con promesas que se puedan mal interpretar.  
///////  
En la inmensidad del bosque/Cambia formas  
El bosque era profundo y oscuro, otra vez se internaba en él para poder verlo, recordaba como al principio su misión era cazar a esa criatura a la que todas consideraban valiosa y peligrosa por su pelaje y su fiereza, decían que cambiaba a una forma semi- humana y dejaba de ser el gran oso al que tanto temor le tenía la gente del pueblo, lo cierto era que Seijuro ya no tenía intención alguna de cometer algún acto de violencia en su contra.  
Cuando el incendio forestal se desató, fue esa criatura en su forma humana quien lo puso a salvo, nunca supo porque lo ayudo, lo increíble es que aun conociendo de ante mano sus intenciones no dudo un segundo en alejarlo de las llamas que amenazaban con abrasarlo, desde entonces fascinado por aquel ser, cada semana se internaba en el bosque en su búsqueda y era bien recibido, ya que le llevaba comida y les decía que cosas planeaban los humanos en su contra y de su familia.  
De pronto un gigantesco oso pardo de más de dos metros apareció frente a él, aunque la apariencia animal duro poco, pronto se hubo convertido en un alto joven de cabello largo con un singular color, jamás se cansaría de ver tal transformación, podría parecer un humano común y corriente de no ser por las orejas que sobresalían, solo un tapa rabos cubría sus partes nobles, Seijuro enrojeció al darse cuenta que miraba demasiado aquel escultural cuerpo.  
—Aka-chin, es bueno verte.  
—Hola Atsushi, vine para avisarte que la gente del pueblo nuevamente se ha estado organizando para darte caza, dicen que ayer atacaste un rebaño.  
—Moo, yo no hice eso, hay otros como yo que no respetan a tu raza, aunque si me lo preguntas los humanos son malos con las criaturas del bosque, si quisiéramos iríamos y los mataríamos, pero sabemos que existen personas como tú que son buenas con nosotros.  
—No soy bueno, intenté matarte también ¿Recuerdas?  
¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aunque a Atsushi desde siempre le había parecido fascinante ese humano de mirada fiera con cara de ángel, por eso lo rescató.  
—Pero ahora me ayudas.  
—Tú me ayudaste primero, hace tiempo, por eso jamás volveré a cazar a alguna criatura de este bosque.  
—Nos iremos pronto Aka-chin, este sitio no es seguro para los cachorros, mi madre dice que debemos avanzar hacia el sur donde hay tierra virgen.  
—Entonces ¿Ya no nos veremos más?  
—Es probable.  
A Seijuro se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no quería dejar de ver a su amigo, sin querer reconocerlo su corazón sentía algo más que amistad por ese ser y aunque fuese imposible deseaba permanecer a su lado.  
—Está bien, espero que donde vayan encuentren la paz que los humanos les hemos arrebatado.  
El semi-oso lo abrazó, y para sorpresa del pelirrojo le dio un beso e los labios, no quería perder la oportunidad de hacerlo, había retrasado su salida solo para despedirse de él.  
—Nos volveremos a ver. —Dijo revolviéndole el cabelló dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, perdiéndose en la inmensidad del bosque.  
En su corazón Seijuro añoraba que así fuese.  
///////  
Tú eres mi hogar  
Cada noche añoraba volver a verlo, abrazarlo y sentir su cálido aroma cerca, la guerra era cruel y muchas veces temió perder la vida antes de regresar, ahora que iba de vuelta , cansado, sediento herido nada de eso importaba, sabía que cada malestar se iría cuando se reencontraran, necesitaba mirar su sonrisa y perderse en sus ojos.  
La devastación era total, observaba por la ventana del tren que transportaba a los soldados sobrevivientes, él había tenido suerte, estaba entero, tenía compañeros mutilados o de plano fallecidos, de solo pensar en aquellas familias que no volverían a ver a su ser querido se le estrujaba el corazón .  
Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se vio obligado a dejar a Aka-chin, le prometió volver, le juro que sobreviviría, una terrible ansiedad se apoderaba de él ¿Como estaría?¿ Lo habría esperado? 

 

Cuando bajó del tren tuvo miedo, quería volver a su hogar, con su novio, pero temía lo peor.  
Caminó tembloroso por el rustico camino, temeroso de lo que encontraría al final de este, solo deseaba que Aka-chin estuviera bien.  
Tenía su nombre, su esencia grabada en su corazón, deseaba estrecharlo entre sus brazos, gritarle que cumplió con su promesa, que la pesadilla había acabado y que ya jamás se iría.  
Cuando por fin llegó y se dispuso a tocar la puerta se dio cuenta de que en el tendedero estaba secándose la ropita de un niño pequeño, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, seguramente Akashi había encontrado a alguien con quien ser feliz, con lágrimas en los ojos dio media vuelta dispuesto de irse del sitio que hasta entonces consideraba su hogar...  
Caminó de vuelta por donde vino, hasta que una dulce voz lo sacó de sus depresivos pensamientos.  
— ¡Atsushi, Atsushi! ¿Eres tú? — Se giró con sorpresa observando por fin a la razón de su existencia, ahí estaba, igual a como lo recordaba cuando tuvo que dejarlo, tan hermoso, entre sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 1 año, seguro era el hijito de Aka-chin con otra persona, el corazón se le volvió a romper.  
—Sí, me da gusto verte.  
—Por Dios, pensé que jamás volverías ¿Por qué me miras así? —Se le lanzó a los brazos, Murasakibara correspondió al contacto con algo de inseguridad. —Te presento a Aki, es tu hijo... Aki mira este es tu papi.  
No pudo procesar bien esas palabras, miró a la criatura era idéntico a Akashi, pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran como los suyos, del mismo color, le volvió el alma al cuerpo ese niño era suyo, su carne su sangre y la de la persona a la que más había amado.  
—Estoy de vuelta.  
—Bienvenido a tu hogar.  
—Mi hogar eres tú... son ustedes.  
///////  
Resistencia / Edad Media  
No era capaz de dimensionar tal situación, la persona con la que había crecido, su amigo del alma había sido acusado de herejía y pronto sería quemado en la hoguera.  
Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, aunque era el humilde hijo del herrero sabía cómo forjar una buena espada y había aprendido como usarla, sus movimientos eran rápidos pese a su gran tamaño, blandiría su espada ante esos supuestos hombres santos con tal de rescatar a su amigo, no le importaba cortar a unos cuantos, estaba arto de todo, del clero, de la realeza que no le importaba quitarle el pan de la boca a su pueblo, cansado de trabajar como esclavo para dar el diezmo y mantener a esos hipócritas, su propio padre había muerto de una enfermedad que nadie supo cómo tratar por culpa del exceso de trabajo, a Atsushi casi no le quedaba nada.  
No le temía al infierno ni a Dios, si ese creador era todopoderoso entonces ¿Por qué no le importaba que su Aka-chin y muchas otras personas fuesen acusados falsamente?  
Seijuro era una persona respetada en la aldea, pero ni su condición de descendiente de noble lo había salvado de la acusación de herejía, solo por ser un estudioso y cuestionar ciertas teorías de la tonta iglesia.  
Habían otros que antiguamente habían sido pisoteados por los poderosos, aquellos marginados a los que muchas veces Akashi acogía amablemente y daba de comer, ellos ayudarían a liberarlo, Atsushi había reunido a varios, su amigo Himuro quien era un hábil ladrón y tenía a su mando a un montón de fieros hombres estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa también, ya que le debía la vida al pelirrojo.  
La gente se reunía en la plaza para presenciar la quema de herejes y hechiceras, Murasakibara estaba nervioso, Tatsuya le había dicho que esperara su señal para actuar, iban a causar un alboroto antes de que la hoguera fuera encendida.  
Cuando vio que lo subían al patíbulo todo magullado sintió una gran ira, ya no sería suficiente con solo liberarlo, deseaba matar a todos quienes le hicieron daño, de pronto comenzó el cruel espectáculo, gente vitoreaba y otros gritaban que era injusto condenar a alguien como Seijuro a aquel destino, algunos le arrojaban cosas, Tatsuya dio la señal, un montón de personas generaron un tremendo alboroto desarmando y tirando puestos del mercado, los guardias fueron tratar de detener aquella trifulca mientras sujetos montados a caballo venían por todos lados rodeando las hogueras que todavía no eran encendidas, Murasakibara desenvaino su gran espada y se hizo espacio entre la gente, no supo cuantos de los que intentaron detenerlo cayeron bajo el filo de esta y no le importaba únicamente deseaba liberar a su amigo.  
Los hombres de Tatsuya eran fieros mercenarios, bandidos, marginados que odiaban el sistema en el que estaba inversa la sociedad, aquellos les daban la confianza a Murasakibara para pelear y fue fácil controlar los pocos caballeros que custodiaban el sitio.  
Finalmente Murasakibara liberó a Akashi, no sin antes tener un encuentro con el aterrador verdugo, el sujeto era muy fuerte y casi tan alto como él, pero en un rápido movimiento el filo de su espada terminó con su vida, jamás pensó que llegaría a matar, se quedó medio en shock viendo el desparramo de sangre.  
— ¡Atsushi, mierda date prisa antes que lleguen refuerzos! — Gritó Himuro quien se liaba con varios tipos.  
Cargó al pelirrojo mientras volvía a hacerse paso para llegar hasta la tropa de hombres bravos que seguían conteniendo a la multitud, Himuro dio la orden de retirarse y huyeron.  
Ya cuando estuvieron a salvo y seguros de que nadie los estaba siguiendo Murasakibara ayudó a Akashi a bajar del caballo.  
— ¿Aka-chin estas bien?  
.  
—Atsushi, sabía que vendrías.  
—Nunca iba a dejar que quemaran a mi Aka-chin.  
—Dejaste todo por mí, ahora serás un marginado a donde quiera que vayas.  
—No importa, si estoy a tu lado todo me da igual.  
Murasakibara trató las heridas de Seijuro y cuido de él, vivirían con la banda de marginados de Tatsuya, recorriendo diferentes aldeas, escapando, siempre al margen de la injusta sociedad ciega.  
Cuando la tormenta pasara le confesaría sus sentimientos, ya no estaba el yugo de las creencias sobre él, era libre para amarlo cuanto quisiera, fuera de la siniestra mirada del Dios de su época.  
////////  
Corazón Roto  
Entró a su departamento y lo vio, la escena que ni en sus peores pesadillas se había cruzado por su mente, era tan obvio ¿Por qué alguien como Murasakibara se molestaría en amarlo?  
5 años de relación para esto, sus sueños y proyectos fueron destrozados en solo un instante, el amor de su vida besaba a otro, seguramente siempre estuvo enamorado de aquel chico y su relación con él era solamente por lastima, disimulaba sus sentimientos escondiéndolo tras de una careta de desagrado que decía tenerle a Kiyoshi Teppei, era un buen sujeto el tipo, de seguro no tenía idea de que Murasakibara tenía pareja, salió de departamento con el corazón destrozado.  
Era tan especial, la manera en que cambio su vida, no podía odiarlo, guardó su rencor, su rabia y la convirtió en tristeza ¿Que mas podía hacer además de desearles lo mejor? Era una estupidez, si amas a alguien dejarlo ir, pero ¿por qué a él? Un cliché estúpido, odiaba ser un puto mártir del amor y sacrificar su felicidad por otro que ni el valor de decirle a la cara que ya no lo amaba había tenido.  
Si su antigua personalidad hubiera estado presente seguro habría ido y armado un escándalo y después vengado de ellos de la peor manera, "No es así como debe ser" pensó.  
Difícil seria vivir sin él, sin sus sonrisas, sin sus palabras de aliento, porque si, el desgraciado fingía muy bien su amor.  
Imaginar un futuro sin su presencia era demasiado triste, no podía seguir ahí debía irse lejos, olvidar ¿Cómo hacer para que no duela tanto?  
Volvió a su apartamento todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó algunas cosas y llamó a su padre, aceptaría la oferta de este para irse al extranjero a dirigir sus empresas, ya no había sitio para él en ese lugar, ni en el corazón de Atsushi.  
Se fue así sin más, sin una despedida escapó del dolor de mirarlo a la cara y gritarle tantas cosas y aunque hubiera dado su vida por un último abrazo sabía que no era tan fuerte para aguantarlo.  
Y así partió con un montón de recuerdos buenos y el dolor de un corazón roto.  
///////

Gracias por leer.


End file.
